User talk:AstridFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sergeant Calhoun page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, since that anon has been not only slanderous and rude, but has been harassing you and others as well, is it possible to ban their IP? I don't know much how Wiki mods work but it would definitely seem like something smart to do. 19:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Jen I don't know. I really don't know much about the workings of the wikia besides editing pages. It might be possible to ban an account, but I don't know about an unregistered user. Thank you for all the help, though! I'll look into it. AstridFan (talk) 20:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hm. Well, it is perfectly possible to block them, but I'd have to be an admin, which unfortunately I'm not. If there's any way to become an admin though, I'd happily take it! AstridFan (talk) 20:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello AstridFan, I've noticed you seem to be a dedicated contributor to this wikia and would like to suggest your promotion to admin. LloydTheGreenNinja (the current administrator) appears to not be active, the latest activity being in October, allowing there to be little to no quality-control as of late. Are you interested in the posistion? http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/adoption You can apply for the rights by reading here. I would be more than willing to assist you in any manner. Thanks for your time. Adorabeezle (talk) 18:25, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Woah! Just looked at the talk page of some IP adress, only to discover that the welcome message had my name tagged at the end! Apparently I am very welcoming now =) AstridFan (talk) 19:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Adding the additional text about Tron stated to appear in Wreck-It Ralph 2 On Monday, Rich Moore has stated that he would also like to add Tron to Wreck-It Ralph 2. I can't put some text about it on the Wreck-It Ralph 2 page as it is locked. Can you put it on for me, please? A few of the sources for it are: *http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=99880 *http://www.joblo.com/movie-news/wreck-it-ralph-2-may-feature-appearances-from-tron-and-mario *http://www.denofgeek.com/movies/wreck-it-ralph/24360/wreck-it-ralph-2-tron-on-the-wishlist *http://uk.ign.com/articles/2013/02/04/wreck-it-ralph-director-wants-tron-in-the-sequel Lightening McQueen (talk) 23:08, February 5, 2013 (UTC) The information has been added! Thanks for the links, too. ;) AstridFan (talk) 00:00, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Whats Wreck It Ralph like? I'm going sometime next week. DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 10:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC)CadenceDjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 10:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) It's certainly one of my favorite movies! It's mostly serious though in a comical-type setting. It's a story about knowing and embracing who you are, and it's got some funny parts, too. If you like any Disney stuff, you'll like Wreck-it Ralph. AstridFan (talk) 20:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) TobiKomi pages A few days ago, a wikia contributor has made a page for Tobikomi, when there is already a page about it: TobiKomi, Tobikomi --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:22, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for mentioning it, the problem is cleared up! AstridFan (talk) 23:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:The Gene Page I agree. This is going too far.- Connor90 (talk) 15:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) your welcome, Astrid Fan. 21:45, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Joke of the Day Hi Astrid, I'm Esquilo30, I'm from Brazil, today I'm going to tell a joke, I hope you like it *Clears Throat*, What do you get when you cross a lion with a woodpecker? Hello Esquillo, lovely to meet you =) *ponders for a moment* I can't say that I know, besides perhaps one pesky lion. What do you get? AstridFan (talk) 02:30, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Astrid! Hiya! I'm just getting started on this wiki, been here a couple days and 14 edits. Wanted to ask you a couple things. If I wanted to ask a question that Wreck-It Ralph fans might like, persay a question like "How many Sugar Rush characters are featured in the movie?", Where can I ask it? Also, my second question is this: As I mentioned before, I have 14 edits. I am sure I am doing this editing stuff properly, but I'm still at more of a quite-experienced level. Could you just take a quick check and see if I'm doing alright? Thanks. Also, is there a certain amount of edits and a certain quality of edits and activity on the site we need to achieve to gain Admin position on this site? Just wondering, and please reply soon. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 16:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rased By Wolves, welcome to the wiki! If you had questions to ask, go to the page the question is about, in your example, the Sugar Rush page, and comment your question. It's the fastest way for someone to see your question and answer it. Next answer- As long as you're not creating spam pages or deleting info interntionally, all edits are helpful! Your contributions look great. And last, there's no number that makes an admin. If a wiki is Admin-less or growing and needs more control, any admin, in this case, Connor90 and I, are able to promote a user to Admin or Beaurecrat if we think they're worthy of the power. Thanks for asking, great questions! We're glad to have you helping out here! AstridFan (talk) 18:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) A suggestion: Badges. I've seen quite a lot of wikis with these things called "badges" and I was thinking we should have some here! Like for example the "Fix-It Felix" badge, which you get for "fixing" up a page. It'll encourage more editing on this site, and people who are lazy will be willing to do it! Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 15:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I've seen those too, and I think it's a great idea. I'll look into how to make them and talk to Connor90 about possibly putting them in. AstridFan (talk) 15:33, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Sounds cool. Let's customize our own badges and make this wiki unique! - Connor90 (talk) 05:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Great! I'm at my Grandma's for the Spring holiday, but once I'm back I'll start cusomizing us some acheivements! 18:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Just getting started on it. Might be a little bit before it's all done, takes some futsing around to get. You have to be pretty active to get these when the only give you badges after they've been activated! You can have thousands of edits and only one badge if they've just started! AstridFan (talk) 22:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I Want You to Check This Out Hey, could you check out this blog post? Thanks. Estark Pwner (talk) 16:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC)